Birthday Gift
by nanu107
Summary: She had the leftovers from her bag, a skilled seamstress and a plan. Now only if she could remain sober… Answer to Lauren's request.
1. Chapter 1

**Birthday Gift  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: I took on this challenge about… oh I don't know a month or so ago? Lauren knows how long, or probably I can find it in the reviews for LTHY… Anyway, this if for you Lauren. This is supposed to be for Less Than a Hundred Years but I couldn't find the right timing for it, so I'm posting it separately. Mindless smut thanks to Lauren.  
I'm posting today because I really wish to have 40 stories in the Faith fandom before the end of the year. It would be so cool… so be inspired! Post! Your story is also good!_

.  
.

For some reason she had wanted to come down to their house to spend a few days off, hoping that if the King did sent his summons, they would spend a bit longer together. Choi Young was currently on leave for the weekend, and for some reason, even the Vice General has ushered him out of the WooDalChi barracks, wanting him to leave earlier than ever. Probably because the boys got into troubles and they wanted to get things under control before he found out; and he thought he was right when she actually prepared a warm bath for him.

"Choi Young, your back must be aching with so much strain, right?" She asked softly, worriedly, "I have the bath warm and ready for you, so go in and take your time." Eun Soo pushed him to the bathroom, not waiting for his answer. Once there, she helped him undress, making him frown at her in confusion; whatever the boys have done must be quite bad, and she was into the secret. "My _Daejang_ must wash up real nice, because tonight is a very special night." She commented, making Choi Young frown and think as she continued. "While you wash up and rest on the warm water, I'll go find your robes and towel, and come back to wash your back. So don't strain yourself too much, alright?"

She took off his inner garments, and smiled when there were no injuries on his skin. "Uhh, my _Daejan's_ body always raises my body heat." She commented, kissing his chest and pushing him to the bath. "Go on, I'll be back soon."

But before she could leave Choi Young took hold of her wrist. "Why is Imja doing this?" He asked seriously, making her lift, kiss his lips, and hurry away. For a moment he stood there, naked and confused, so without much to do, he entered the bathroom and checked the water's temperature, finding it just right and sank his legs; grabbed the soap and the rest of his body followed. Quietly, methodically, he lathered his hands and washed his face and neck, remembering Eun Soo was to come back and wash his back, continued with the rest of his body. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and he turned to watch his wife enter the bathroom, naked under the towel covering the line of her body.

"_Daejang_, are you done washing up?" He watched as she sank her body into the water, towel removed at some point. "Should I wash your back." And numb he nodded, she took the soap from his hands, and lathered up her smaller hands; smiling. "Turn around, come on."

He did as told, and she placed her hot hands over the back of his shoulders. "Imja." He started, but was quickly interrupted.

"I'll have to wash your hair too, did you train the boys through sand today? It's so dirty."

He chuckled. "It was mud."

"Oh! No wonder you are so tense!" Using the soap she massaged the shoulders, lowering him to her level, kneading the tense muscles and cleaning the skin profoundly. "This soap will help your skin even more, not that you need it."

"Imja takes good care of everything related to my body."

"Imja must be a really good woman then, have you made sure she is well loved?"

"Indeed, Imja is always loved, with or without her consent."

"Imja," she said, this time calling the name as if his, "Tonight, let's stay in, just Imja and I."

"If that is what you want." He agreed as she scrubbed his head clean, how could it be she was so gentle when scrubbing?

"How can you be so compliant with your Imja?" She mused, pushing him softly so he could rinse, and return. "I have a bit of plans with you, if Imja doesn't mind."

"No, I wasn't busy anyway."

"Good. I set a couple of robes out there for you, so after you finish taking your bath, get yourself dry and wait for me, alright?"

"Are you changing somewhere else?"

"Yes." Choi Young suddenly turned, grabbing her sides and pushing her to the tub's nearest edge, pressing close to her. "_Daejang_…"

"What is it? Why are you doing all of this?"

"I like ordering you around." She breathed out, and felt his hands tighten their hold, as his lips descended upon her skin. "Don't… don't you want to spend your day with me?"

"You are misunderstanding, that's not it."

"Then just… follow along." And she kissed his lips, attempting to contain his lust for her, but her lips and nakedness usually lead to the opposite effect. At the moment he explored her body with both hands, finding free reign from her part to do so.

"Should I wash your back too?" He asked, leaning to kiss her neck and shoulders, while her hands suddenly squeezed his shoulders, and as if remembering something, stopped him.

"No! You can't… Not now."

"What?"

"I have to get out!" And she did so, escaping his hands easily, gathering the towel on the floor, and hurrying out the door. Choi Young frowned, leaning on the edges of the tub, and looked at the door she'd vanished through.

"What?"

.  
.

The robes he found laid down for him were new; he could tell upon setting eyes on them. They were comfortable, gray and the material soft, fitting him perfectly as he slid them over his shoulders and took a look down at the length. Usually he had to return such items to the seamstress to fix either add or take material from them so they would fit, but these robes fit him perfectly.

"Choi Young-ssi, are you done?" Asked a voice from outside, making him frown.

"Yes."

"Then come out, quickly."

"What's the hurry?" He asked, more to himself than to her, and opened the door.

He was oddly taken back to the days when he wasn't allowed to even look at Imja the way he now did. Where was his blushing bride? The coy girl he was supposed to marry and command over? No, he chose to have a woman from an entirely different world. Choi Young was almost tempted to pull away visually from the woman before him.

_Almost._

"How does it look? Am I pretty?" She asked, twirling happily before him, holding the open coat of her dress. It was obviously a new one, made of the black silk he remembered selecting from the huge rolls of cloth found in several warehouses in the last raids; he'd brought them for her in several colors (if it were up to him Choi Young would pull down a rainbow for her, but been unable to cloth would have to do), a gift from his Majesty. She had carefully taken care of them, unsure on how to use them, until now apparently. The black silk created a coat with long sleeves, at the end of each sleeve a rain of red petals was stitched, it was tied to her collarbone in several red ribbons, that stopped at the height of her waist, where it opened to reveal a red pattern of flowers wrapping around her waist, leading down to the skirt, flowing freely down to her bare feet. The promise of transparent cloth wrapped around her neck, collarbone and probably down her covered arms, he wasn't sure. She looked paler, and gorgeous; her lips were red, her cheeks pale, her hair cascading in thick curls down her back. It was funny to watch them bob up and down as she moved.

"Is that the silk I've brought you?"

She smiled. "Did you notice it? I used a bit of that giant roll. The royal seamstress made it for me."

"I thought you would use it for something else." He murmured, more to himself than to her, and settled on the seat beside his desk.

"What?" When he turned to look at her, as if nothing had been said, she offered her hands; he frowned for a bit, but Eun Soo simply took his hands and pulled. "What is it?"

"Come with me, quickly. Come."

"Where to? I just got in." And he was willingly dragged by her. Choi Young couldn't help but to smile, and follow. She dragged him down the hall, bypassing the section of their room, what made him frown, then passed the garden where the pagoda stood, crossed through it, and finally reached a room at the other side of the house, where they rarely visit because they were quite comfortable in their side…

And smiling she slid the room's door open.

There were candles everywhere. Thick and lighted, the scent of vanilla and cinnamon invaded his nostrils as soon as he was ushered in by his wife. She closed the door behind his back, and smiled at him. "Come in, come in." Eun Soo said quickly, taking his hand tightly and walking with him deeper in.

"What is all this about?" He asked amused, finding the silk move around her body more interesting than the room itself.

"I've found something very interesting." She said, as she pushed him down to sit on the floor before a well decorated and lighted table. His hand was quickly set over it, fingers drumming quietly. "The King showed me while you were away."

"What did he say?" And she kneeled beside him, hand lifting to cover the space between her mouth and his ear.

"Our _Daejang_'s birthday."

"What?" She leaned back, and smiled at him.

"Today is our dear _Daejang_'s birthday." She announced again, sounding so happy she could burst. "From where I come from, a birthday is a very important date. We celebrate another year the person we love is with us, sharing their days, their love, and most importantly their life. For me, finding out today was your birthday me so happy I wanted to burst. But being what and who I am, there's very little I can do for you."

"Imja…"

"So I put on this dress, and I made you dinner, and I want to spend the rest of the day with you. Will my _Daejang_ like this gift?"

His gaze lowered, and he sighed out a possible sob. When his eyes closed a tear fell down to his lap, and he swallowed hard. No words could leave his lips, so he nodded, making him wrap around his shoulders, leaning his head against her neck.

"In this wonderful day, the same you were born, there is only one thing for me to say: thank you for having been born." His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer and although it was soft, a sniffle escaped him. She held him close for the moment, smiling against his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Birthday Gift  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"Dinner was a terrible ordeal for me." She announced, carrying a tray towards the table. Choi Young had tasted the small bites she called appetizers, wondering if they were supposed to be so small when they were so good. "The maids must be making fun of me because I can't just get any of the recipes well, but this one turned out decent."

"Decent? Probably you need more…" And she set the plate of dinner before him; it was a cup of seaweed soup, then some side dishes mainly vegetable and a big bowl of cooked rice.

"Don't ask what it is, don't wonder why I only served this, don't make fun of me and eat."

"That's a pretty tall order."

"It's not an order, it's a command. Eat and be merry." And she turned to serve a smaller yet similar meal at her side. "How about a drink, ah?" And she pulled out a bottle from beneath the table (where she'd kept it Choi Young had no idea), and two cups, serving some of the wine for him. He didn't drink it quickly, he simply watched her set it over the table and smiling, Eun Soo stood and rounded the table to sit.

"You have been drinking some of this wine, haven't you?" He asked noticing her reddened cheeks and her glassy eyes. She watched him and smiled, meaning that he was right and without further encouragement, he lifted the cup and drank his wine; he was surprised at how strong it was. He served himself and her some more, and then set the cork in place, placing the bottle away.

"We girls need liquid courage from time to time."

"_Liquid courage_?" She gave a huge smile, and drank some more of the wine, setting the bottle down, only to have him snatch it away. "Courage for what?"

"That comes later, now drink your soup. It's very little, but eat all you can." He smiled at her, shaking his head, and looked down at their meal.

The transparency of the cloth around her neck was suddenly revealed; the ribbons of her coat been released quickly as the material slid down her back. To his amusement there was no material covering her shoulders or arms, there were no sleeves and his eyes could eat slowly the pale skin of her naked arms. He stared, unable to help himself with so much naked skin before him, shamelessly and unabashedly, at his wife. She was drinking the wine he served for himself, and blushing.

"Is it me or it's getting hot in here?" She asked, to no one in particular, using her free hand to fan her face. Choi Young could tell she was planning something he just couldn't not be very sure of what.

"Eat something, the alcohol will go to your head faster than really needed." He offered some rice with his chopsticks and she ate it, smiling at him.

"Daejang takes good care of his recruits," She said softly, covering her lips. "Eat, General, eat."

Choi Young tried the soup, finding it a little salty, then the vegetables, finding them hard, Eun Soo on her side of the table, tried the carrots, and found them raw. Their eyes met and neither could help but to laugh. She was a new bride alright. "I think… I think there's leftover rice cakes and some bread from this morning's breakfast. And probably some peeled nuts." She attempted to stand, but failed miserably, laughing and making him stand to hold her up.

"No I'll fetch them, that liquid courage might have Imja fall in her way back." She laughed again, and watched him go to the kitchen, which was close by, returning to find her clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to make this night unforgettable and all I've done is mess things up and gotten drunk." She said still laughing and making him sit next to her, setting the peeled nuts and bread down on the table; Eun Soo touched his face, and leaned to feel his nose nuzzling her cheek.

"So far I can't complaint, Imja could make the most boring night unforgettable." He leaned to kiss her, and managed a quiet press of lips, before she whispered something to him. He managed to kiss her, only to have her talk again. "Imja, this is getting quite…" But she used his shoulders as support and stood, eyes set on his. "…vexing." Her hands reached behind her, and undid the ribbon of her belt, releasing the tight piece; it dropped to the ground, dragging with it the skirt of her dress, Choi Young watched the items drop, pooling around her naked feet.

For some reason that made Choi Young swallow hard. As his eyes traveled over her long legs, Choi Young found a small strap of silk, decorated with red flowers, holding onto her thigh… for some reason his eyes could not move from it.

The small item she'd used before, the same one that could produce music out of thin air, was suddenly placed before him, and the soft vocalizations were foreign to him, yet totally ignored as her hands suddenly cupped his sides and lifted his eyes towards her. As the music filled the air, her hips filled his sight, they moved seductively so, from side to side; the silk moving slowly as she did. The little tight curls of hair moved with her, framing her face as she turned to her side and danced slowly for him showing of the curve of her body. Wide eyed, Choi Young could not move, only stare at her movements. If this was a method of seduction of Heavens…

Eun Soo swayed, looking down at him, lazily enjoying her movements and their effect on him; reaching to undo the ribbon holding the thin see-through material around her neck and collarbone, the solidity of her dress slipped to the ground as well, been thrown back and away. A small gown covered her now, if it could be called that; it was holding as if to dear life around her breasts, dangling to cover nothing under the top of her hips. The song had finished, or the music machine from heaven had probably lost its charge, but Eun Soo swayed her hips and invaded the space between his legs, making him growl with desire, falling to her knees; her hot center on top of his left thigh.

"Imja." He strained out, mouth dry and desire raging against his reasoning. Her heated breaths touched his lips, and his hand found the skin of her back, naked and hot, and the ribbon holding the entire thing together. Hungrily Choi Young ate her lips, unable to believe how seductive his wife could become thanks to silk, making her moan. His hands found her waist and neck, and when their kiss ended she released heated kisses against his cheek, open mouthed kisses fell over his cheek, and her eyes closed. "Liquid courage… was it for this?" Choi Young was able to rasp out.

"Daejang, don't… don't you like your gift?"

"Eh?"

"Birthday gift." She moaned out, grinding her hips against his thigh, encouraging his desire further.

"Mine? All of Imja mine?" Her answer was a moan, before her back met the pillowed grounds, the General looming dangerously close over her. "Mine?" His wonder at the magnificent gift she offered was evident in his voice.

"Yes, all yours."


End file.
